User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 11 - Fire And Ice (1)
Main Plot (Leo, Mark, Leona, and Brandon get out of Mark's car.) Leo: And here we are, back at Chander Heights. Mark: This year's been crazy but it's good to be back. (They walk in the school.) Leo: You guys go ahead. (Leona, Brandon and Mark leave. Leo sees Francis and walks to him.) Leo: Hey. Francis: Hey. Leo: So, how was your break? Francis: It was good. Leo: Cool. Mine was good. Francis: Nice. Leo: Um we should talk. (The bell rings.) Francis: Class is about to start. Later. (Francis leaves. Leo looks concerned.) Subplot (Dylan, Zack and Liam are walking to their classes.) Dylan: Brothers, I've been needing to tell you this. Zack: You smoke now? Dylan: No. I've signed up for the nearby snowbroarding competition. Zack: Awesome. Liam: Good job, bro. When? Dylan: Tomorrow. You guys are invited. Zack: Cool thanks, D. (Rick is listening at his locker.) Rick: You're the school's awesome boarder? Dylan Sage? Dylan: Indeed I am. Rick: Good job, man. Boarding's the thing. I'll be at the competition. Dylan: Feel free to come. Rick: Yep. Main Plot (After class, Leo sees Francis at a drinking fountain.) Leo: Hey again. Francis: Hi Francis. Leo: Can we talk? Francis: Sure. Leo: So about what happened... Francis: Yeah. Sorry about me and Kelly trapping you and Kaitlyn. Leo: It's okay. But it's not that I'm talking about. Francis: Then what? Leo: The kiss? Francis: Look Leo, I don't want to talk about that. Leo: Why not? You can't explain? Francis: I don't want to. (Francis walks away. Leo gets mad.) Subplot (Dylan walks to Aqua at her locker.) Dylan: My favorite lady! Aqua: Hey. Dylan: So I got into this snowboard competition. Aqua: Congrats. I'll come. Dylan: I want you to... you'll come? I was gonna ask you that. Aqua: Of course. See you then. (Aqua kisses him and walks away.) Dylan: I just love those lips. (Chantal, Kaitlyn, and Nate walk over.) Nate: I saw that. Dylan: Sure. I want you guys to come to my snowboarding competition. Chantal: When? Dylan: Tomorrow. Kaitlyn: We'll be there. Dylan: Perfect. Main Plot (Leo goes on Facebook. He messages Francis.) Leo: Are you really homophobic? (Francis replies.) Francis: What do you want from me? Leo: An explaination. Francis: Alright, I kissed you because I'm questioning. Leo: Are you now? Francis: It's just a phase. Leo: What if... Francis: I'm not gay, Leo. You know that. I love girls. Leo: But let me figure it out for you. Francis: Why don't you go hang out with goofy boarder, steroid user, bossy girl, mirror girl, hurtful dancer and spacy man. Leo: You know what? Fine! (Leo gets mad and posts a status that says,"Homophobes don't kiss homosexuals.") Subplot (Afterschool, Dylan goes skateboarding and doing tricks in the parking lot.) Main Plot (Leo is outside and Brandon and Brett walk to him.) Brandon: Hey man. You okay? Leo: Just having a bad day. Brett: Uh oh. What happened? Leo: Look at my recent post. (Brett and Brandon go on Facebook and sees Leo status.) Brett: Whoa! A homophobe kissed you? Leo: Keep it down. And yes. (Brett and Brandon look concerned.) Leo: I know it's weird but don't speak of this to anyone... yet. Got it? Brett: Got it. (They leave) Category:Blog posts